


SuperSEALs And Pineapple Pizzas

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell else but some crazy superSEAL, who thinks he's part ninja, would even consider eating fruit on a pizza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperSEALs And Pineapple Pizzas

Pulling the Camero into the hospital parking space, Danny Williams turned and picked up the box that rested on the passenger seat beside him. Opening the lid a little, the aroma of pepperoni, sausage, melted cheese and…pineapple perfumed the car. He shook his head at the horrifying thought of fruit on a pizza. Who the hell else but some crazy superSEAL, who thinks he's part ninja, would even consider eating fruit on a pizza?

His emotions warred with each other at the thought of his injured partner who now occupied one of the hospital beds. The memory of the interior of that warehouse slammed into his mind, he could still smell the acrid odor of the gun smoke, hear the deafening gunfire, see the look of surprise and pain on his partner's face as the bullet tore into McGarrett's chest. His hand shook as the vivid memory of Steve's blood trickling between his fingers as he desperately tried to slow the bleeding, washed over him like a tsunami.

Part of him wanted to yell and rant at McGarrett for once again ignoring the need for back up and going all superSEAL on him, racing into yet another unsecure and dangerous situation, with no thought to the fact that doing so could get him killed and almost did.

For three days, Steve had hovered on the brink of death, three days when he had spent every moment he could by his partner's side, alternately ranting at him about how many times he had told him to wait for back up and then begging him not to give up, to fight with all his strength.

Another part of him wanted to tell Steve just how much his superSEAL stunt had really scared and just important he had become in his life, not only as his partner but also as his closest friend and lover.

Pushing away the memory that now haunted his dreams, Danny quickly shut the pizza box; he shook his head in disgust as he hopped out of the car. Who the hell else but some crazy superSEAL, who thinks he's part ninja, would even consider eating fruit on a pizza?


End file.
